1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instrument stingers/tuners and more particularly pertains to a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device for replacing the tuning pegs on guitars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of musical instrument stingers/tuners is known in the prior art. More specifically, musical instrument stingers/tuners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,429; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,496; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,029; U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,905; U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,266; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,410.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device. The prior art includes peg members being threaded into the musical instruments and to which the strings are wound.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device which has many of the advantages of the musical instrument stingers/tuners mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art musical instrument stingers/tuners, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a housing member being adapted to be attachable to a musical instrument and having top and side walls with a plurality of openings being disposed through the top wall and a plurality of holes being disposed through the side walls through which is adapted to receive strings of the musical instrument; and also includes string holding/releasing assemblies including string clamping members being movably disposed in the housing member; and further includes drive assemblies for moving the string clamping members. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the musical instrument stringer/tuner device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device which has many of the advantages of the musical instrument stingers/tuners mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art musical instrument stingers/tuners, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device for replacing the tuning pegs on guitars.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new musical instrument stringer/tuner device that reduces the amount of time needed to string and tune a guitar, in particular.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.